The present invention relates to bowling, and more particularly to a gripping device positioned on the bowler's index finger to enable the bowler to impart spin upon the bowling ball.
In bowling, while the ball is rolling down the lane, it is desirous to produce rotation about the horizontal axis of the ball. This rotation creates a hook in the ball as it is rolled down the lane. The hook action on the ball enables the ball to move laterally with respect to the pins so that the ball contacts more pins creating pin action to increase the number of pins knocked down.
In order to create hook on the bowling ball, the bowler contacts his index finger against the ball. In doing so, the bowler creates friction on his finger, which, in turn causes blisters or callouses to form on the bowler's index finger. Since both blisters and callouses are undesirable, bowlers search for aids to eliminate these ailments. Bowlers have used tape, bandages and the like to prohibit blisters or callouses. However, these surfaces become glazed and do not enable the bowler to exert the proper friction, in turn, rotation onto the ball to create the desired hook.
Accordingly, bowlers desire an aid which protects against blisters and callouses while providing a superior surface for gripping the ball.
The present invention provides the art with such a device. The present invention provides the art with a grip which protects against blisters and callouses while providing a superior gripping action on the ball. The gripping surface of the present invention enables the bowler to achieve additional revolutions on the ball while it is rolling down the lane.
From the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the drawings and appended claims, other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art.